Naked Hide and Seek
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: Jack just thought that maybe he could take a simple children's game, and turn it into something fun. He didn't know if Ianto would like it. He didn't know if Ianto would want to do it again. Hell! He didn't know if Ianto would even AGREE to try it! But one thing was for sure. Jack was going to ask and find out anyway. I mean, No one can say no to the puppy dog look, not even Ianto!


**Authors Note: HEYO! So, hopefully a few of you know who I am, if not HI, and please check out some of my other fanfics ;)**

**Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Jack**

I knew it was a good day when, in the morning, I could convince Ianto to stay for the night. It always made the day better. Gave me something to look forward to. Of course, it meant I became impatient, but that was beside the point.

Today just happened to be one of the days where Ianto agreed to stay for the night. I only had time to ask him during the afternoon, so at least I didn't have to wait too long. The only problem was, I had to try get _the rest _of the team out of the Hub, without giving any hint as to what would happen after they left – though they probably knew anyway. It was as I was waiting, cooped up in my office, that a little idea popped into my head. A simple children's game that I used to love to play with my younger brother, Gray. I'm sure Ianto used to play it – probably still did when visiting his young nephew and niece. Boy, oh boy, was I going to ruin that game for him, but it would be worth it. Well, I thought it would be anyway.

I smirked at the thought of how the game would go. It would be fun and pleasurable – probably aggravating – all at the same time. But that was the beauty of it, of course. To think, if it became a success, more couples could enjoy the amazing game. I could write a book on how it was created and tested. And it would be tested. Sooner or later, it would be tested. And, hopefully, it would be tested many, _many_ times.

* * *

So, it was nearing the end of the day and everyone was about ready to go home. I was trying my best to get rid of them, without trying to make it too obvious. It was annoying, while a certain Welshman found it highly entertaining. Ianto watched, not bothering to hide his amusement as he leant against the kitchen door frame, as I desperately tried to usher Owen, Tosh and Gwen out of the Hub.

"Oh, Jack we'll leave in a minute." Gwen said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, nothing." I replied, all too quickly. "Just think you all should go home. Rest. Or whatever it is you'll do when you get out of here."

The girls and Owen glanced at each other, none of them very convinced.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jack?" Tosh asked.

"I'm fine." I snapped, impatient and slightly annoyed.

Ianto laughed, making the four of us turned to him, curious. His whole face had lit up, nothing like the professional exterior he put up when working or dealing with people such as witnesses or bystanders. Gwen and Tosh looked to each other, to Ianto, to me and then back to each other, both colouring slightly.

"Oh...um...right." Tosh mumbled. "Bye."

"Goodnight." Gwen added.

"See ya." Owen said.

I waited until the cog door shut to move over to Ianto. Slowly he stopped laughing, but was still ginning like a mad man. I preferred him like this, with no shield. It was as if I was seeing the _real _Ianto. Like the one I knew before was just a neutralised copy.

"That was funny." he sighed, happily.

"I gathered that." I chuckled.

Tonight was going to be great.

* * *

We were up in my office when I suggested the little idea – one that I had earlier that day – to Ianto. He raised an eyebrow, looking at me curiously.

"You want to play hide and seek." my Welshman clarified.

"Not _just _hide and seek, but _naked _hide and seek." I grinned, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "To make things more..._interesting_. What do you say?"

Ianto thought for a moment.

"I don't know, Jack..." he started.

It was time to use my oldest yet most trusted persuasive technique. Puppy dog eyes. They really did work and, apparently, only mine worked on Ianto. I liked that bit of information _a lot_.

"Fine!" Ianto sighed, smiling a little. "I'll try it. What do I have to do?"

"You hide, while I count to...fifteen? Yes, let's go for fifteen. As you make your way through the Hub, strip. Leave a trail of clothes from my office door to the top of the stairs and find some place to hide." I told him. "Then, when I find you...well, I think it's quite obvious what will happen then."

At that, Ianto blushed. I would happily admit that it made him look adorable, and I don't care if it sounded stupid or weird coming from me. This was _Ianto_ we were talking about here.

"Ready?" I whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver.

Ianto nodded. As soon as he did, I began to count, watching as he made his way out of my office. Tonight would go down in the history books!

* * *

Ianto was better at this than I thought, but he didn't ask for the more in depth rules. He didn't realise I said nothing about _me b_eing naked, only him. He didn't realise I said nothing about turning the CCTV cameras off. Oh, my poor, silly Ianto. When would he realise? Grinning to myself, I found his exact position in the Hub, slowly and quietly making my way there.

He was hidden under one of the desks, using a chair to hide his completely. It was pretty good, I could barely see him. Then I moved the chair. He looked up at me, grinning for a second. Then he frowned.

"You cheat!" he declared.

"How am I?" I asked, chuckling.

"First off, you're still dressed. Second you used the cameras to see where I hid. Cheat!"

I smirked as he stood up, folding his arms.

"But Ianto, don't you want to collect your prize?" I asked, spreading my arms out to the side.

"For losing?" he asked, sceptically.

"Of course. Though really, you can't lose in a game of naked hide and seek. So, you going to collect your prize?"

I moved closer, waggling my eyebrows slightly, invitingly. Ianto just smiled fondly and rolled his eyes, muttering something about putting up with me.

"Fine." Ianto conceded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But next time, you're hiding."

I was _more _than happy to agree!

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_

_**Wrote this at, about, midnight, in like half an hour...so I'm dory if it's not my best work :) **_


End file.
